Harry Potter and his Frigid Fate
by MeLeeInfinity
Summary: While living with his relatives, Harry loses control and changes his fate. AU. Just testing the waters with this. Probably finish it if enough people want me to.


Number 4 privet dr.

Eight year old Harry Potter was currently in his Aunts garden pulling weeds and tending to her prized rosebushes. He was pouring sweat and cursing under his breath consistently. He wasn't a happy go lucky kid by anymeans, but today was his birthday and he was in an especially bad mood. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch time yesterday and unless he finished all his chores before lunch today, wouldn't eat untill dinner tonight if he was lucky. His Uncle Vernon never did want to feed him or have a freak like him sitting at the dinner table like some kind of normal person. Or so he was told.

Not for the first time Harry wondered again what life would have been like if his parents were still alive. Surely they wouldn't treat him as bad as his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, right? Then again Harry had listened many a night in his cupboard under the stairs as his reletives watched tv. He heard all kinds of stories about the things humans did to one another, even to their families. whose to say his mom and dad weren't worse? He just didn't know. If he was to believe his family, then they were drunks who died in a car accident. Not much to go on he knew.

Little did he know, his parents weren't drunks who died in a car crash, but were as completely different from the Dursleys than one could concievably get. Maybe the biggest difference, being they were magical. A true witch and wizard, who could cast spells and teleport and so many wondrous things that the mundane world had no Idea even existed. Harry himself was a wizard even if he didn't currently know it. It was this gift of magic that was about to turn his life on its head and completely derail the plans of the old man who was responsible for leaving him with these people.

Harry was so focused on his work he didn't notice the little green garter snake that was currently hunting for food in the garden he was working in. That is, untill he took a step back and almost stepped on the poor girl. $Ssstupid human! Watch where your walking. I ssshould bite you for the indignity!$

Harry stopped mid step and swung around, looking in amazement as he saw a little green snake chewing him out. Needless to say but he was quite stunned for a moment and half wondered if he was going mad. $I'm sssorry, I didn't mean to. I promissse to be careful from now on.$

$Your forgiven noble ssspeaker. Do try and be more aware.$

$Of courssse. But, what do you mean by noble ssspeaker?$

$You have the gift of parssseltounge, the magical ability to ssspeak the language of the noble ssserpentsss.$

$Magic? But my aunt and uncle alwaysss sssaid theresss no sssuch thing asss magic.$

$Of courssse magic isss real. Don't you know what you are little wizzzard?$

Wizard. And that's when it hit him. All those weird things that kept happening to him and around him… His teachers hair color turning blue when she made fun of him in front of his class. Being chased by his cousin and their gang one minute and then standing on his school roof the next. His hair growing back everytime his aunt cut it. Even going to sleep with broken bones the nights his uncle came home drunk and really laid into him, but the next morning hed wake up almost completely healed. And now he was speaking to a snake. Of course it was all magic, there was no other rational explanation. And so one minute Harry was a sad, angry, beaten down and abused little boy. And the next, he was a powerful wizard who had magic and could do amazing things with his life. He couldn't help but feel the profound sense of change that settled in all around him at that time.

$My name isss Harry Potter. Would you like to be my friend?$

Hphphphphphphp

Harry ended up taking his new friend, Jyn, with him to the park, where they spent the day talking about everything, sharing some of each others experiences, along with Harry asking about anything the snake could tell him about the magical world. Which turns out wasn't very much, just what the snake had heard from others of its kind. Harry did find out that there was a place in London somewhere that had lots of magicals congregating. Apparently there wasn't just wizards either. There were all kinds of magical creatures and beings, of all shapes and sizes. Jyn had even heard that goblins ran the bank that wizards use. Real, life, goblins. He almost couldn't believe it.

He was so engrossed with his new friend that by the time he looked up he realized it was well past lunch time and even starting to get dark out. He knew that there was going to be hell to pay when he got back and could only hope luck was on his side. It wasn't.

He barely knocked on the door before it was ripped open and he was grabbed and thrown bodily down the hallway, crashing through the doorway to the living room. When he looked up to see what had happened, Vernon was already there, lifting him up and shoving him towards the wall. The mans face was only a second away from explosion. "Where the hell were you boy!? Dinners not been started and the chores aren't done, this house is a pig sty!"

"Im sorry Uncle Vernon, I forgot. I met my new friend here and we were just talking." That's when Vernon finally noticed the snake that was wrapped around the boys arm. Petunia had just walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on, when she caught sight of the serpent and screamed bloody murder. After that, everything happened so fast that Harry didn't have time to react. Vernon lunged and grabbed the snake around its neck, ripping it from the boy whilst screaming his rage in harmony with his wifes screams of terror. Harry could only watch as his first best friend was thrown to the ground before the extremely fat man jumped and landed with a sickening crunch. One foot crushing the snakes skull and another down its midsection.

That's when everything suddenly stopped. It was as if time were frozen but wasn't. Vernon was standing there, a look of malicious glee and hate staring at the boy. Petunia stopped screaming but was now staring at the dead snake on the ground as if its ghost would jump out and bite her. Little Dudley was at the top of the stairs the entire time, his face now almost an exact copy of his large fathers evil grin. It was actually all the more disturbing and frightening being plastered on that of an eight year old.

Harry could only stand there numbly, tears falling down his face but no sobs were heard, only a slight mumbling that slowly got louder, but still no more than a whisper.

"my fault my friend my only its gone its my fault my birthday and my friend its dead my fault they did it my fault."

Afterwards no one present could tell just how long the boy stood there, unseeing and yet staring at the dead snake mumbling incoherently. What he might have told you was that they felt exactly when the boy stopped and looked at his uncle. His eyes slowly shifting from the ground unseeing to directly in Vernons eyes, sharp and full of fury. It was as if the boy was looking directly into the mans soul and found it extremely lacking.

Harry felt the numbness recede and hate, rage and fury take its place. Whenever he was angry before, he always thought of anger as red and hot and uncontrolled, but now he knew it wasn't. Rage was clear, near invisible, hard and frigid and cold. Oh so cold. Colder than standing soaking wet naked in a blizzard. It was a cold you felt in your soul. One that never went completely away. One he would feel for the rest of his life, never forgetting the fury and what it means.

He made no consious thought to what he was doing. It was pure hate and instinct that was driving him and no small amount of magic either. He closed his eyes and felt the cold filling him, freezing him, rushing through him like liquid and yet solid too. He also felt the magic. Truly felt it for the first time. Separate from the cold, separate from his blood and yet still pumping through him all the same. It was energy and electricity and power and wild. And yet, tame and soft, comforting, personal and delicate. And he used it.

With a gesture of his hand Vernon went flying into the wall, hitting hard enough to lose his wind and feel the burst of pain on the back of his head, before falling to the floor. Harry would no longer allow the man to desecrate the remains of his friend. He wanted these people to feel the cold, so that's what he did. He raised his arms to the cealing and pushed with his magic, thinking and feeling nothing but the blistery cold. Blue light and fog erupted from every pore on the boy, filling and encapsulating the house completely.

When it was over Harry wasn't sure how long he stood there feeling the cold outside and inside, watching his breath turn to fog, as the fog filling the house slowly receded. Eventually, he could start making things out. First he noticed Petunia, standing still and frozen blue, in a look of horror staring right back at him. He barely spared her a glance before looking to Vernon. He too was frozen, but instead of standing, he was on his knees midway through trying to push himself up off the ground. He too was looking at Harry, but his face was still the look of fury from before. The only clue he knew his fate was coming, was his eyes. His eyes were full of deep seeted terror, worse even than Petunia. Harry stared into his eyes for a moment, allowing himself the satisfaction of knowing he stopped this abusive man and he could never hurt Harry again. Harry hadn't seen Dudley and so didn't think to look for the boy sitting frozen at the top of the stairs. A look of fright and confusion etched as he stared down through the railing. Harry looked down at his friend, the only thing in the house left untouched of his magic. He knelt down slowly next to the poor creature. Tears falling down his face in rivulets, the lines left behind freezing almost as fast as the tears were dropping.

$Im sssorry Jyn. Im ssso sssorry. I jussst wisssh I could bring you back. I wisssh thisss never happened to you. I wisssh...$

And Harry felt the cold filling him again, the rage and anger lashing out at their injustice. He felt the magic again, pulsing like last time, flowing and rushing. And like last time he didn't think, only felt. He put his palms out toward the snake and pushed. Pushed much harder than last time. Pushed with all his might, everything he could give. Light poured from his hands blue like last time but no fog, it was blindingly bright. It rushed into the snake filling it to burst and filling it more. The snake glowed and twisted, morphing and growing and healing. It slowly changed color along its body, turning from a green to ice blue, before darkening a further blue almost black patterns along its body. Which reached a good 6ft head to tail and very thick before the light stopped. Her eyes now Harry's shade of green with the dark blue patterns inside.

Harrys arms fell to his side. He felt weak and thin, tired and world weary. He slumped over on the ground sideways, never taking his eyes off Jyn. The snake slowly started moving as if a newborn, unsure and halting. It slowly came to before it looked around a bit and down at itself, its eyes widening almost comically.

$What happpened?$ Asked the snake to itself. It started remembering things its life and the seasons. Its nestmates and her travelings. She remembered meeting the little wizard Harry and somehow memories of the boy merged in her mind and suddenly knew him as well as herself. She recalled everything that happened that day, before hitting the ground hard and seeing the shadow of the man about to strike her. She whipped her head around, zeroing in on Harry before slithering up close to her human.

$Master? What happened, whats wrong? Why arent you getting up?$

Harry slowly smiled at Jyn, happy that his friend was alive and would be ok. That made everything worth it. And then he realized what was wrong. He could barely feel his magic. It truly wasn't even there, like a broken thread waving in the breeze. When before it was an ocean of power. And he knew. Knew his magic was an integral part of him, something he literally could not live without.

"Im dying Jyn. My magic is broken."

$"No master, you can't you musn't. Take the magic back from me, you can have it, save yourself!$

"No jyn. I wont"

$Please don't leave master. I need you. I don't understand what I am. You must stay!$

Harry wouldn't take back what he gave to Jyn for anything, but his heart broke at the sound of his familiar. He knew he needed magic if he was to live. He rolled onto his back as his eyes slowly looked around the now blue house and realized, that was his magic too. The cold.

He could feel it beneath him and looked back inside himself. It didn't take long to find the cold inside. A little longer to find the thread of magic again. Letting instinct take over, he subconsiously felt himselft grab the cold and the thread and shoved them together, attaching and fusing one to the other. When he was finished, he slammed his hands into the ground and pulled. He felt an almighty wrench inside as the magic rushed from the house and everything in it, back inside the boy it came from.

Pain. All harry knew was pain and cold. Pain much worse than anything he'd ever experienced before. It ripped and shredded through him. Literally freezing burning as it went. He felt his head split open and heard a scream that wasn't his echoing loudly and piercingly. He didn't know how long it lasted. He could only feel relief when it was gone.

He took a minute just resting and breathing, watching the fog blow out with every deep breath. He slowly looked around taking in the details. Everything in the house was back to normal, if only a little wet everywhere. Petunia and Vernon were now both lying on the ground in unnatural positions, unnmoving. He slowly stood up, looking over the collateral damage. Which was minor, if you didn't count the two deceased adults. Which he didn't.

He felt different. Instinctively knew something about him had changed. He looked over himself and noticed that he was even paler than before, a bluish tint under his skin and fingernails. Next he realized that he didn't have his glasses and yet could see better than ever. Everything was crystal sharp. He walked into the living room over to the mirror on legs in the corner. He didn't gasp or freak out at what he saw. Only looked on, taking in every new detail. His hair was now longer and had the dark blue black color of Jyns patterns in highlights, almost like patterns themselves. His hair was messier than before. It stuck up wildly everywhere and was stiffer. Frozen like he gelled it that way. His face was indeed paler. His lips and eyelids were now a light blue color but outlined in the midnight blue. His eyes were still the same green only now it had small patterns of the dark blue inside the green. He was a bit bigger and taller than before. He had no scars or marks left, other than a thin white lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It looked much better than the red inflamed evil looking thing it was before.

Personally, he liked his new look. The only problem was going to be when he had to go out around other people. He didn't think people would take a boy who looked like a frozen lych corpse very well. That's when he realized he needed to leave. Not only did he look inhuman but he also just murdered his aunt and uncle. And he was pretty sure everything that happened didn't go unnoticed by the neighbors. Sure enough, as if calling them, he heard the police sirens coming from a distance away and snapped into action.

"Jyn, its time to leave. People are coming for us and we cant be here when they come."

$Yes master.$

Harry ran to Vernon and grabbed his wallet before running to the kitchen to Petunias purse to do the same. He then ran to the spare bedroom, the only bedroom on the first floor. They used it as mostly storage, unless Vernons sister Marge came to visit. He grabbed an old black backpack of Dudleys and threw the wallets inside before zipping it up. He then grabbed an old but decent black hoodie, that was only a little too large for him and threw it on, putting the hood up. He grabbed the backpack, threw it over his shoulders, looping his arms in the straps before running out of the room. He stopped to let Jyn climb up him so they could stay together. He was quite surprised when the snake dipped into his blue skin and became a living tattoo. He could still feel her slithering around him but her weight completely dissapeared. It felt a bit odd, but not uncomfortable.

He ran through the house to the backdoor, leaving it wide open and hopped the fence. He took off down the street, putting as much distance between him and the police as possible.

That night Harry ran straight to london, only stopping on its outskirts. Where he found an old abandoned warehouse nestled pretty deep into a patch of woods, away from any main roads or businesses. He was dead on his feet when he arrived but took the time to search the perimeter and the entire warehouse. which had a main floor, a basement and some offices in an upstairs complex above the main floor. From what paperwork he found, the warehouse was an old shipping and receiving business that dealt in food products delivered to grocery stores and such.

He found the coldest place to be the basement and laid down in one of the storage rooms for old tools and supplies, with Jyn settling comfortably on top of him. Both were asleep in seconds.

Hphphphphphphphphph

Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the light, Headmaster of Hogwarts and holder of too many titles, was curently enjoying his dinner with his collegues in the Great Hall Of Hogwarts. That is, untill the wards notified him of a disturbance in his office, located in the area of objects he set aside for monitoring the blood wards and locator charms placed around Harry Potter and his current residence.

He shot out of his seat like a cannon. His commanding tone brokering no argument. "Minerva, Severus we must leave at once. Poppy please go back to the hospital wing and prepare for possible wounded." They all rushed out of the hall, the two professors following the headmaster to his office. Nobody said a word, the atmosphere too tense to break. Once there he discovered the objects in question were all completely broken beyond repair. They were complicated and illegal blood magic devices Dumbledore had had to ask a good friend of his to help create. "The wards have fallen, we must get to Harry immediately."

Albus ran to the fireplace, throwing the floo powder violently into the fire before calling out Arabella Figgs residence, a watcher he had posted near number four privet dr. Unfortunately there was no answer, and so her floo entry stayed locked down. He then called out The Three Broomsiticks. A pub down the village near Hogwarts outside its anti apparition wards. He stepped through the flames with his two friends following. Once inside the bar they quickly made there way out the front door, transfiguring their robes to muggle attire and vanishing to number four privet drive.

Chaos. Muggle chaos was what they arrived to. The entire street was packed with cop cars, fire trucks and ambulances. The house itself was crawling with cops and medics, barracaded off from the civilians crowded in the street out front. They all stood there dumfounded for a time, watching the scene with growing horror. They watched as two stretchers were brought out of the house, black body bags on top, filling everyones mind with the unmistakeable symbols death. A Third strecher was brought out, surrounded by paramedics who were all talking over each other in rushed voices. From what the magicals saw and heard, it was the Dursley boy and he was in a bad way.

When Albus realized Harry either wasn't coming out or wasn't in there, he approached one of the officers attending the barricade and asked about the boy, flawlessley acting the concerned neighbor. He found out the boy was missing and wanted for questioning about the fate of his guardians. Before he left, Dumbledore got the name of the hospital they were sending Dudley to. The boy was their only lead on this horror/mystery that suddenly took them by storm.

They left quickly to Arabellas house, running to the back yard. Once there, Albus called for Fawkes, his pheonix, to take them to the boy, not having been to the destination before. They arrived across the street, hidden by a line of trees and made their way across and into the building. A quick wandless compulsion charm on the woman at the info center and Albus had the location needed. They had to stop and get directions to the area where he was undergoing treatment and observation a few times, but made it eventually. He cast muggle notice me not charms on him and his companions, walking right into the room which was currently empty of proffessionals.

Dudley was on a bed, with a big muggle heating blanket over him. He was shaking and sweating in unconsiousness and connected to a mass of muggle machines. Minerva was the first to break the silence. "What happened to him? It looks as if hes been frozen solid!"

Albus didn't answer her but cast a small spell on the boy, helping him warm up faster from the inside out without the danger of heating the body too quickly or affecting the muggle machines. It would help speed up the boys recovery at any rate. Albus walked over and opened his eyes, harnessing his magic and plunging his mind into the boys, pulling the relevent recent memory out with the ease of a master, who faced no barriers. He had some of the answers he had been looking for and more questions as well. After veiwing the memory he quickly and efficiantly went through the boys mind, finding out exactly what happened these last almost seven years. When he was done his face was pale and grim and he looked truly rattled and heartbroken.

"What have I done? I should have listened to you all those years ago Minerva. But I thought that Lilys sister was better than this. I was wrong…"

"I saw what happened. It was Harry. He killed his Aunt and Uncle with what appears to be an extreme case of accidental magic. He froze the entire house and everything in it, whilest consumed with grief and rage. It is only luck or by the grace of magic that the young boy in this room still lives. Once that happened, the boy saw everything while frozen, but its like trying to watch something that's moving to fast to see. We need to review this memory in my pensieve in order to find out what happened at that point in time. I think its safe to assume at this point that Harry ran away. We must gather the Order tonight to come up with a plan to find him before the muggles or worse, find him first."

Dumbledore obliviated Dudleys mind of the entire event before he and his collegues disapperated back to the gates of Hogwarts. They moved quickly up to and through the castle. Albus sent a patronus message to Poppy, letting her know she could stand down, that he had no injured for her.

Once the three of them entered his office for the second time that night, they made their way quickly over to the enchanted runic device and dropped into the memory. When they returned they were all pale and confused.

Snape was the first to speak. "The boy is a parselmouth? How? He brought that snake back to life Albus. Its impossible." Albus was still and quiet and Minerva filled the silence trying to wrap her head around it all as well.

"What happened to him? Hes changed. He barely even looks human for merlins sake!"

"I don't know, the best guess I can give, is somehow, Mr Potter used accidental magic in a very slightly controlled way. There have been reports of strange things happening to wizards during bouts of accidental magic before, but ive never heard of something like this.

Mr. Potter it seems is quite the enigma… We need to move quickly, I'll call the order and well start our search tomorrow. Mr Potter is still recognizable as his self, if only just. Though, if anyone were to spot him, I'm sure they will be quite confused. We must keep what happened to Harry and his snake, to ourselves. Theres no telling what kind of reaction there would be if the masses of the wizarding world found this information."

Dumbledore and Co. would spend the next six months scouring Surrey and its surrounding areas, as well as completely removing all the evidence of one Harry Potter and his supposed crimes from the muggle world. They never once caught even a glimpse of the boy.

Hphphphphphphphph

Harry woke up only a few hours later, but surprisingly felt as if hed never slept more in his life. He stretched and went over everything that happened, mentally evaluating the consequences of yesterday and also making plans for the future. The ones in his immediate more clear than those further away.

He also spent much of the morning getting used to his new form and testing his abilities. He mostly just messed around with freezing and unfreezing things and testing his physical limits. Eventually deciding on a route, he went through the wallets he collected and took the money out. He emptied Vernons wallet of everything else and put all his money in it, placing it in his front jeans pocket. Everything else was evidence of his crime, so he called to his cold magic and froze everything, crushing it all into tiny unrecognizable pieces. He had to always try to stay one step ahead of everyone who would be looking for him. He couldn't afford to be caught. If the police found him they would lock him up and then somebody would come along and experiment on him like a lab rat for the rest of his life. And the wizards? Who knew what could happen? No, best to avoid all scrutiny untill he could handle it.

He left his lair and headed towards the nearest town he saw on his way in. About an hour later he reached a small supermarket where he could get the supplies he needed. Luckily it was a busy morning, which would help him blend in at least.

He kept his hood up and head down, grabbed a shopping cart and proceeded to get everything he could think he would need. He grabbed plenty of food that would keep for a long time like canned stews and such. He had enough food for a couple month's at least before continuing on. He grabbed as much bottled water as he could realistically carry. Hed probably have to come back for more in a week.

Though, now that he thought about it, he could probably conjure some. Still, the bottles would be useful at any rate. He grabbed as much survival gear and cooking supplies as he could find, along with a camping stove and matches, before managing to sneak a 5 inch knife with sheath into his waistband without anyone seeing him. He wanted a way to protect himself without relying on his magic. Being seen using it in public was certainly not an option. He also grabbed toiletries and cleaning supplies along with a folding shovel. No doubt hed have to dig a latrine in the woods. He kept his head down on the way out and told a story about him and his friends going camping and dressing up to play games and such. The girl who rang him up seemed to buy it and thought his makeup looked really wicked apparently. He definitely agreed.

He eventually made it back to his lair and stashed everything in his new room. He cleaned out all the junk before grabbing a broom and sweeping and dusting the place up as best he could. By the time he was finished, he was starving something fierce and set about making himself a meal. After finishing his food, he pulled out a small hand mirror he bought and started on the next phase of his plan, find a way to look human again. If he couldn't do it, he would be stuck in solitude for the rest of his life and that was unnaceptable.

He had the world to see now that he was free of the Dursleys, both magical and mundane and would not be squandering the chance. He spent the rest of the night calling on his magic, trying to make himself look human once again. He didn't have any success before he was tired enough to fall asleep. At that point he tried a different approach and instead of trying to change all of himself, which was draining and wasn't working, he tried to change just smaller parts. He started with his eyes, trying to change the color over and over again. It eventually worked and he was happy with his success. He managed every color of the rainbow before he quit, a bright smile on his face. Hed never remembered having had so much fun before. And having Jyn there the whole time encouriging him and joking around with him made it all the more amazing and fun. He fell asleep hopefull and content that night.

Hphpphphphphphp

Harry spent a month practicing changing into his human form before he felt ready to leave his lair and enact the next part of his plan. He could change his skin color, change his hair and eye color. Change hair lengh and style. He could hide and make scars and even change small features about himself.

Unfortunately he couldn't change his height or build enough to make himself look much older. There went his plans for pretending to be an adult, but oh well one couldn't have everything. He also could only hold an entire form change for a few hours at a time before he felt tired and stretched. Changing his form was like pulling an old rubber band tight without breaking it as long as he could. Also, it was easier to hold his old form rather than creating a disguise.

He also played around with his ice abilities more, creating objects bigger and bigger, with more intricate details as time went on. He found he could change the ice, make it brittle like glass or dense like metal. He could change the color or colors of it if he concentrated. He could even change its texture, making it slick or grip respectively. He found his ice would melt over time unless he willfully wanted to make it permanent, at that point it would stay solid, only being affected by breaking it or direct touch of an open flame. He could even make timed ice that would evaporate after so long, but wasn't sure how useful that would be.

There was something else he found out. He had a weakness for fire. It was like a black hole sucking his strengh, magic, even his physical body away. And if he touched an open flame, it was extreme pain at the least. Altough, at least he found out that he could pull anything cold or magic into himself to restrengthen him. And his body would slowly heal itself from injuries, even burns. He pushed this testing to the limit by cutting off one of his toes. Needless to say, but it was painful.

He watched in pain but fascination, as he bled less than a human would and his blood would stay blue for a time outside his body, as if only slowly oxygenating outside his veins. He watched over a period of ten minutes as the wound stopped bleeding and from the stump, grew a perfectly new toe, while the old one melted and evaporated. He probably wouldn't survive getting his head seperated from his body, but the loss of limbs definitely wouldn't be a disfiguring and handicapping wound anymore. He also found he could hold his breath for hours before it got uncomfortable. He didn't know if he needed oxygen anymore or not but he didn't think so. He was pretty sure his magic was creating it or just making it unnecessary.

He tried developing his telekinetic abilities that he knew he could use when he remembered throwing Vernon across the room that fateful night. It was much harder than he thought it should be. It wasn't like trying to change himself or using his cold. It was like trying to separate his magic from the cold and then using it. He only got minimal results. Something was definatley different from before his change. He needed more information on magic he knew.

So for the last week while he practiced and used his cold to fix up his lair in the basement of the warehouse, making a bed and furniture and covering all the walls and floors with different colored and textured ice, he sent Jyn out on a mission. She was getting restless and he needed info, so she went off hunting and seeking other serpents, finding her way to the magicals hiding place. Her mission was to gain as much info on magic as she could while finding and hopefully gaining entrance to the secret passage.

He didn't worry too much about her because she had all his memories; he could trust her as well as he could trust himself. Another thing he discovered, they could share memories while looking into each others eyes. Harry had asked Jyn to tell him more about her life and instead just showed him. It was really amazing and quick too. They could share a lot of information with just a glance.

After the first month Harry still had to wait a few more days for his familiar to return with the desired info. But she more than came through. She found the entrance to a magical shopping area called Diagon Alley located off Charring Cross Road. Apparently the entrance was somewhere inside a dingy looking pub that only magicals could see. She unfortuanatly was spotted trying to gain entrance, being big and beautiful not exactly helping with the stealth approach, but none the less got away and even managed to listen in on a few wizard conversations. Harry still had more than a ton of questions needing answered. But at least he knew where he was going to go to get those answers and a bit on how to act.

Waking up the morning after Jyns return, Harry dressed in his old clothes that he washed in a sink he cleaned with soap and conjured water, which was slightly more difficult than conjuring ice. He didn't even have to dry his clothes. He just put them on and absorbed the water.

He tucked Jyn away under his skin and she wrapped around his torso hiding under his shirt and hoodie. Her head was a barely seen line of what looked like blue ink down the front of his shirt. They made there way out of the warehouse, Harry freezing the entrance to the basement lair solid, making it as strong as he could.

It took him a good two hours to walk to the entrance to Diagon Alley and luckily arrived before the lunch rush. He quickly donned his disguise which made him a little blond boy with brown eyes. There were only a few patrons sitting at the tables and a bartender behind the bar. Harry walked up to the bald bartender who had a kindly smile, but barely any teeth and introduced himself.

"Hello sir, my names James Winters and I was hoping you could tell me how to get into Diagon Alley?"

The man looked him over with a curious eye for a minute before responding. "Hello, names Tom, I run the place. Arent you a little young to be wandering around by yourself? Where are your parents son?"

"I'm sorry sir, but their dead." Harry said not having to fake the look of pain that flashed across his features "Actually, my relitavive, who recently died last month, saw me performing a bit of magic and he knew what I was and told me where to find this place, before he passed. Im actually just trying to get some information on the wizards world and maybe see if my parents left me anything, as I don't have anything of thiers you see." Harry felt he was laying it on a bit thick but Tom the bartender bought it hook, line, and sinker.

Tom had a small frown on his face when harry finished and felt a bit guilty bringing up such a painful topic with such a nice young boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you none, that's a sad tale there. Why don't you come with me and I can show how to get in the alley and I can point you to Gringotts, which is the wizards bank run by goblins. If your parents had anything to leave to you, it'd be there. Just walk up to one of the tellers when you get there and ask about any vaults they might have left. Goblins aren't the friendliest creatures, being a proud warrior race first, but their good bankers and they're usually quick and efficient. Just remember to be polite."

"Of course sir, thank you for all your help. Im really grateful."

"Don't worry about it son. Now you have a good day and be careful, yeah?"

Harry told the man he would and Tom showed him his wand and how to gain entrance to the alley. Unfortunately Tom told him that he would have to wait untill he was 11 to get his own wand, when he would get an invitaion to join one or more wizarding schools. He also told him about the trace they put on the wands that would stay active untill he turned 17 or gained emancipation. Harry wanted to scowl about that and was determined to find a way around such ridiculous restrictions. He could use magic without a wand so why wouldn't he be able to do so with one? Of course Harry didn't know that almost all of todays modern witches and wizards never bothered to learn magic without the aid of a magical foci.

Harry kept his hood up and it didn't take long to find the large white marble building. He rose up the steps of the bank quickly double checking his form and holding it tight. He definitely did not want to freak out a race of warriors into attacking him. He stopped and read their rhyme about trying to steal from the bank and resolved himself then and there to never try under any circumstances.

He walked up to one of the tellers in an unoccupied area of the bank and said goblin looked up with a sneer on his face. "How may I help you today wizard?"

"Yes sir, my names Harry James Potter and I was just wondering if you would tell me if my parents might have left anything here for me, as they died when I was very small you see and I only recently found out through a relative what I was and how to get here."

The goblin stared at the boy for a minute untill Harry was about to speak up and ask if something was wrong, when the goblin called out to another of its kind. "Griphook!" Another goblin that looked similar yet different from the first walked over and awaited instructions.

"Take Mr. Potter here to see Account Manager Sharpblade." Said the goblin with a wicked grin on his face. It seemed to Harry that for some reason the goblin didn't seem to believe he was who he said he was, but he kept silent and followed Griphook away.

They walked in silence and what seemed to be a maze for 20 minutes before he was lead to a door with a gold plaque next to it. The plaque read; Potter Family Account Manager Sharpblade. He was lead inside and was seated across from an older goblin with deep wrinkles in his face, when the door suddenly burst back open and a team of six goblins in armor with weapons in hand, surrounded him and pinned him in place by threat of said weapons removing his head. For a moment, he thought it quite ironic that he just recently had the thought that only decapition could kill him, well that and fire anyway.

Harry didn't move a muscle just sat there as calm as possible and looked quickly into Jyns eyes down the front of his shirt, communicating the need for her to not do anything. He waited for the explanation he was hoping to get. He did not have to wait long, it was Sharpblade who spoke to him. "You're the 23rd wizard or witch to try to gain access to the Potter accounts by subterfuge in the last 7 years since the death of Lord James Charlus Potter. Now remove your disguise and admit to your attempted crime and we may yet let you leave here alive, if not with all your limbs still intact." Said the goblin with a bloodthirsty grin.

Harry took a minute to collect himself before responding. "Your right that I'm magically disguised and I sincerely apologize for the deception. But your wrong too, I am Harry James Potter. Is there a way I can prove this to you?"

"You can start by removing that disguise!"

"Alright, just please don't freak out and kill me. I am Harry James Potter and I mean you no harm."

Harry didn't wait for an answer but closed his eyes and released his form a little slower than usual, as to hopefully help the situation. When he finished, all the goblins stepped back in shock but kept their weapons bared. Sharpblade was again the first to speak. "Who are you, what are you and what do you want?"the goblins gruff tone left him no doubt what would happen if he lied.

Harry spent the next two hours going over his life and what happened to him. He answered all of the goblins questions as best he could and by the end, he was given a blood test to prove his identity. Thankfully at that point the guards finally lowered their weapons and left the two of them alone, so they could discuss his accounts and everything he needed to know pertaining to those responsibilities. Turns out there wasn't too much too it.

He would gain a seat on the wizengamot when he became Lord Potter. He found out he had two accounts; his trust vault which held 5000 galleons annually for his school and upbringing, and his main vault it was refilled from, totaling just over 200,000 galleons which he would have access to on his 17th birthday or if he gained emancipation. Sharptooth had told him that the Potters were a Most Ancient and Noble house and had been around since the time of Merlin himself. Unfortunately the Potters over the last century had squandered away most of the accumulated wealth and artifacts. His father himself spent a large fortune and sold all the Potter properties and investments, funding the light side of the last wizard war.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed. Sure he was grateful to be receiving anything at all but from what the manager said, he was practically dirt poor compared to his ancestors. Not to mention all the lost history. Oh well, he would just have to find other ways to make money and at least he now had magic.

At that point Harry asked a few questions and learned about his parents death and that fateful night years ago when a dark lord came to destroy him and was destroyed himself. Harry didn't really know what to think at that point. How do you handle finding out your parents weren't who you were told they were? That your mother died protecting you? When he heard his mothers story, he promised himself her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

He also thought about the night of his transformation and the scream that came from his scar. Was that a piece of the dark wizard stuck to him or something? His magic maybe? Did this mean hes still alive? Harry couldn't discount that possibilty and resolved himself to train as best he could, in case he had to face this wizard or others like him in the future.

Sharptooth also revealed Dumbledores connection to Harry as his magical guardian and the one responsible for leaving him with his reprehensible reletives. At that point Harry got angry and froze the chair he was sitting in and the ground around it before apologizing and fixing his lapse of control. The last things Harry did was empty his vault, which would be refilled on his birthday next year and he also claimed the Potter Heir ring so he could have proof of who he was from now on and could avoid incidents like earlier today in the future.

Hphphphpphphphphphp

Leaving the bank, Harry had a few ideas of what he was looking to buy and quickly decided to head to a store that sold trunks and luggage. He walked around the store, checking out all the items and what they did. He decided on buying two things. The first was a magical Hebridian Black dragonhide backpack with the interior made of enchanted Accromantula silk. The entire thing was spelled bottomless and weightless. It was weatherproof and anything put in it, could be called directly out. It was password protected and would only function for the owner. The second thing he bought was a library trunk, it was huge on the inside and would store hundreds of thousands of books. It also came password protected, weightless and would shrink and unshrink with a tap of his wand or in his case, finger. Those two purchases alone cost him half of what he had but was well worth it.

Next he went to a robe makers called Twilfit and Tattings, where he had custom robes and clothes made out of spelled Accromantula silk. He didn't like the way robes looked on men in this society. They were too big and looked like they were walking around in dresses all day. No, that just wouldn't do. So he had gotten a few silk black dress slacks made, some button up silk dress shirts of all colors and a few black outer robes that could be closed or left open and that were form fitting, had a deep built in hood instead of a wizards hat and had deep pockets inside. All the robes had built in wand holsters inside both sleeves, which were spelled to only work for the owner. They looked quite similar to a fancy sith robe or so he thought. All were made of top quality Acromantula silk and spelled to stay clean, new, weatherproof and would resize to always fit the wearer. He bought another robe like the black ones that would change any colors and patterns he wanted with a simple spell. The robes would also fix any rips and tears themselves making them good for taking spell damage and sharp icicles. He bought a pair of black dragonhide boots that matched his backpack on the way out. It was another expensive buy but one that made him happy now that he had his own clothes.

The last stops on his way out of the alley were a couple of different bookstores, where he spent every last knut he had on books ranging from magical theory, to all the beginner books on any kind of magic that he found that he thought could be useful. He also bought a good selection on history, culture and some on the government and its laws. By the time he was done he had hundreds of books to read and was excited to get started. He hurried from the alley and made it home faster than it took to get there. He really needed to learn some kind of magical transportation, walking hours to get everywhere was seriously getting old.

Hphphphphphphphp

Harry spent months going over all his new books and assimilating the new information gained. He learned more and more each day. He learned about the wizarding communities and the laws and traditions. He learned all the basics of magical theory and studied interesting magic. The more he learned though, the more he realized the wizards world was corrupt and completely outdated. They knew nothing of the muggle world really and wanted to know even less apparently. They were completely stuck in the past and kept themselves separate.

Even muggleborns coming in would just completely dismiss the world they came from and immerse themselves in another that treated them like dirt. Ridiculous. Everything he read about the pureblood supremecy and their wars made him sick and angry. It was, in a word, broken. Backwards laws and predjudeced bribes running rampant, only purebloods attaining any real positions of worth. And that's when he had the thought that he would change it. He wasn't sure how exactly, just a few vague ideas floating around, but he was determined to find a way.

Not being eleven yet Harry hadnt gotten a wand and so was forced to practice his wandless magic constantly. It wasn't working, much to his chagrin.

It took him a week to figure out what was wrong with his magic. Apparently normal wizards had a magical core, which was like a storage place for ones magic and had channels of magic branching off, usually the biggest and strongest leading to the dominant wand hand. Harry after learning this went back over the memory of his icy change and realized, he shattered his core. And when he connected his magic to the cold and brought it all back in, it changed every cell in his body, saturating himself with the icy magic. So now instead of having a magical core, he was an icy magical core. Or even more accurately, an icy magical creature, much like Jyn. He desparately needed to fix this if he was ever to learn wanded magic let alone the wandless variety.

After learning this about himself he searched for a way to fix the problem. It took him awhile but eventually found something that might help. Occlumency. The magical organization and defense of ones mind. It would allow a wizard to form a stronger connection and control to and of their magic, along with a host of other benefits. The only drawback was the time it took to meditate and build the mindscape and defenses. But this art was only limited by your creativity, knowledge and willpower, which Harry had in abundance.

And so, Harry spent his days talking to Jyn and practicing occlumency and his own icy arts. He meditated for hours and spent hours more building his ice castle in his mind, sorting, storing and hiding his memories, slowly bulding defenses and ideas into his mind. He started seeing and feeling the effects after only a few days of reaching his mindscape. He needed less food for energy and needed less sleep. He read much faster and retained everything. He could feel his magic better than ever and was gaining control of it. He was stronger and faster, with better reflexes.

Another breakthrough he had during this time, was Jyn. He realized that she too was made up of his icy magic and could most likely use it on herself easily enough like Harry could. And so she practiced too. She started off as Harry had, just changing the color of small parts of her before going bigger and bigger. Eventually even getting good enough to change her size much to Harry's jealosy and her pride. She could make herself lighter or heavier, she even found she had a natural camouflaging ability that Harry immediately started copying as well. She could control ice much like Harry could, freezing things she came into contact with and changing the density of the ice.

They found she now had venom sacks, two different kinds of venom in fact. One type when injected, could paralyze or kill depending on her intentions, by using some kind of icy effect to slow down or freeze a target from the inside out. She had a lot of fun practicing with it and now had a large stockpile of permanantly paralyzed mice untill she got around to dethawing and devouring them.

The second venom sack was filled with what appeared to be a healing venom. Depending on the size and strength of the dose it could even regrow lost limbs, which they tested on the aforementioned mice. Harry was seriously impressed with and extremely proud of his familiar.

Harry finally fixed his core problem four months after starting his mindscape. He was meditating on the problem and instinctually began seperating small amounts of his magic from the icy magic it became. While at the same time collecting the natural magic all around him and filling the void the former magic left behind.

It took him three days to gather as much magic as he could, placing the giant pulsing ball in his stomach and compressing it over and over, again and again, untill it was the size of his fist and as hard as diamond. He started drawing out tendrils of the super compressed magic and created pathways all along his body. A giant tendril reached to his brain through his spinal cord while others reached down his legs into his feet and toes and down his arms through his fingers. He put large tendrils in the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet. He put them in each eye, his throat, nose and his ears. He put a large one in his heart and still others in all his other organs. He sent ones to every single muscle throughout his body and filled his bones with them too. Lastly he created a thin but strong sheet of purely defensive magic all around and just under the first layer of skin, as well as filling his cartilige inbetween his joints.

When he exited his mindscape he was surprised to find he was starving and exhausted. But would still have to wait, because at that point and time Jyn decided to make her presence known, viciously, by biting him hard on the hand, white-blue fangs peircing clean through one side to the other, before releasing him and backing up hissing and spitting in anger.

"OW! What the hell Jyn?!"

$You stupid idiot! What do you think you were doing?! Did you know you were sitting like that for three days?! Did you know when I found you, you were skin and bones?! Did you know I had to heal you and then watch you waste away and heal you again?! And again and again?! If I hadnt stockpiled all those tasty rats I never could have produced enough venom to keep you alive! In fact, we both still almost died, AGAIN!$

By the time she was finished Harry's hand had healed but now he was backed up into the wall, afraid she was going to rip out his throat next. "I'm sorry Jyn. Ok? I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't know it was happening."

$Yes, well, don't do it again. You scared me... I'm a noble serpent and I'm not supposed to be afraid. Everything else is suppposed to be afraid of me!$

"I love you too Jyn."

$Shut it, before I bite you again!$

Hphpphphphphp

A year and a half later and it was Harry's tenth birthday. He'd spent the time being extremely productive if he did say so himself. After fixing his core problem, his wandless magic took off by leaps and bounds. He was stronger, faster, more resilient, magically and otherwise. He could hear, see and smell from long distances. He could shatter glass with his voice or play ventriliquist through magic. He could make himself sound or look like anyone now. He could see magic everywhere in the world around him.

He got so good with his ice abilities he could now conjure mass amounts of water, ice and fog and change it from one form to another. He could control it all and pull cold and magic easily into himselfand assimilate it. He healed faster and could hold his form changes longer and easier. He was so good with his camaflauge abilities he was almost invisible. And he mastered occlumency six months after.

Unfortuanatly Harry ran out of money not too long after that and without any other ideas, started wandering around town summoning peoples purses and wallets, untill cops started flooding the areas, catching on to him. Harry didn't make nearly as much as he was hoping too, and was forced to come up with another plan. Bank robbery.

Harry was excited when he thought of it. He could never steal from gringotts and he would have to be extremely careful in the muggle world not to be caught or leave behind magic and evidence. But he knew he could do it. He was actually surprised other magicals hadnt done this before, though, maybe they had and he just didn't know about it. His first target was a bank on the other side of london. He had practiced a bunch of wandless spells in preperation of his heist.

He donned a disguise and arrived at the bank sometime after midnight, fused with Jyn, who was excited and wouldn't stop circling him up and down. Everything was closed and the area was nice and dark. Harry had been practicing using magic in his eyes to see far away and through objects. Anything with a good concentration of magic was impossible to see through, but a muggle wall was cake. He spotted the vault and froze a piece of the exterior wall big enough for him to fit through before using a wandless blasting curse to create a hole.

The impact set off alarms like he thought it would and he quickly sent an abundance of magic through the room frying all the muggle elctronics and alarms, though he knew the cops would still come. He hurried through the hole and quickly summoned all the cash, gold and loose diamonds into his bottomless backpack with his telekinesis as he liked to call it. He closed it up, pulled it on and ran back out through the hole he created, quickly sending a repair charm at it, fixing it like new, before pulling all his magic back out of the building. Harry didn't stop running till he made it back to his lair, freezing the entrance shut behind him.

He hit three more banks since then all over great britain and stashed the money and gold underground in a secret area. He didn't really need anymore money yet after the first one, but it was fun and exciting. Hed made more and more plans as time went on. Studied and practiced more and more wandless magic. Harry had for a while wanted to get his hands on a wand but after practicing and learning spells wandlessly he quickly realised he didn't need one and so decide to forgo it for now.

Another piece of magic harry was practicing was legilimency, he wasn't a master, but was getting really good using it on muggles around town to read their thoughts and change them or even remove them, making it so they would do something he wanted them to, or not even realising he was there at all. The best part of this he found was that he would gain a ridiculous amount of knowledge and skills copying memories. He'd already learned everything he would have in muggle schools up to a university. He learned how to build and use computers and programs. He copied a mechanics mind and could now build and fix cars and small engines. He was probably the only ten year old with twenty years of driving experience under his belt. He could metalwork, knew how to use a forge and could make leather, clothes, jewelery, weapons, you name it. He could fly planes and drive semis and boats. He copied martial arts of all kinds and practiced everyday. Recipes, facts and entire cities of maps filled his mindscape. And still more he copied and learned and practiced.

Harry now had a better idea of how he was going to spend his life and how to go about changing the wizard world. But that was still a bit of a ways away. Today he planned on heading back to Diagon Alley to empty his trust fund for the third time and buy more books for his library. He was also planning on opening another account with the bank. He was going to take half a million pounds from his horde and convert it into galleons. At least that way if he ever needed wizard gold for some reason he would have some.

He was also bringing another million with him and planned on looking into properties around Hogwarts where he could build his home. He needed to have it warded as well, considering he hadnt got near that far in his magical studies. In truth he was mostly bouncing around, other than having a complete understanding of the basics. He would also have to start getting ready for his Hogwarts acceptance next year and his unnavoidable meeting with Dumbledore he was bound to have.

And so it was an excited Harry who left his lair ready to get started on his last year of living free.

Hphphphhphphphhp

Harry ended up buying a snowy, ice-capped mountain near Hogwarts and he also purchased the warehouse and surrounding land he had been squatting on. It took him four days to climb to the top. He spent the first four months after that clearing a foundation at the top of the mountain, setting up a portable portkey site for supply deliveries and having the goblins erect their strongest wards. And ultimately, building his ice tower castle.

It was mainly one tall tower reaching reaching eight hundred feet at the tallest point. It was needle thin at the top but got biggeras it went down. It had intricately designed windows and balconies connected to the rooms on the outside, as it spiraled down, until it met a large circular base, with a huge fortified wall all around it. The castle itself was made up of ever-frozen, color-changing ice, with small black spires jutting out in spirals all around. Towards the top spire of the tower, Harry created a portion of the exterior that would constantly create a large amount of fog, that would fall down the left side of his tower, like a slow moving waterfall. It would spill into the areas below, filling the walkways and covering the buildings with fog and the reflected lights from the colored ice within the fortress. In the center of the castle, was an ice platform, that would rise through every floor of the tower like an elevator, through perfectly carved circles that could be controlled by Harry. He eventually wanted to set up some kind of spell to work automatically for him but hadnt figured it out yet.

His ice castle tower was beautiful and very intricate, inside and out. Harry had completed it using the perfect copy he designed in his mindscape. It was truly, much too big for one person to live in, so he sectioned off the tallest part of the tower for his personal living quarters. He lighted his castle with torches and chandeliers filled with bluebell flames, also known as cold fire, and the only fire Harry could safely use. On the ground floor was where he had his kitchens, bathrooms, dining rooms, storage rooms, the courtyard, a large currently empty library, his throne room and ball room, though he wasn't sure if hed ever use it and had even built a fifty car garage. He also had other duplicates of the rooms other than the throne room, garage and courtyard throughout the castle. He had used a lot of his money to furnish the areas he was occupying and filling it with magical appliances and resources. But his favorite place was his hidden workshop.

Using his magic he made a sectret tunnel that went straight from under his extremely heavy ice throne deep into the mountain, where he had dug out a large area for his experiments and projects. This room was the place where Harry spent most of his time leading up to receiving his Hogwarts letter. The whole place was filled with workstations, piled with tools and materials, books, paper and equipment. Not to mention the projects themselves. The room was lit by four large chandaliers and ice bracket torches hanging on the walls. But the project Harry spent the most of his time on, consisted of combining three of his new favorite types of magic; Runes, Enchanting (permenant spells, charms, hexes and curses) and Magical Tattoos.

The idea that sparked Harrys project was when he thought about trying to find a way to eliminate his weakness to fire, both magical and mundane. After reading up on Runes and Enchanting and getting a bunch of new advanced books on the subjects, he had been looking for a way to put powerful runic spells and enchantments, permanently on his body. Which to the wizarding world, the only known way was to unfortuanatly cut them into your skin. It was considered Blood Magic, which was highly dark and illegal.

He was stumped, untill he had come across a passage in another book that discussed tribal wizards of the past using magic for permenant, woundless tattoos during rituals. It took a trip to Gringotts and quite a bit of gold to get his hands, anonymously, on a few books on the subject from all over the world. He found out that magical tattoos would grow proportional with the wizard unlike muggle ones, and would always remain perfect, so he didn't need to worry about streching and disfiguration when he grew and aged, and it made his project viable.

Once he finished with them and practiced on small, petrified, transfigured animals enough to be good at it. He started designing his rune sets for his fire immunity and decided to add a few more when he still hadn't found a good untraceble way to travel yet. He couldn't even get off his mountain unless he climbed down.

He had decided on flight. Simple, yet fun and effeciant. He knew magicals today could fly around on brooms but that didn't seem appealing in the least. So, Harry had developed two more sets, that together should accomplish the feat. The first set would be straight down his spine from where it would connect at the skull and move all the way down. This in addition to ones that would wrap around his wrists and ankles would allow him to control the force that gravity had on him, so he could become weightless and also help propel himself, so that he could move freely through space. These sets connected to another two, that were designed in conjuction to his spinal set, would be located on his back on either side of his spine. These two were designed to connect to his ice magic and would duplicate it, creating large, controllable wings of ice to erupt from his back, enabling him to move around and control his flight, while floating and weightless.

His immunity to fire set was the biggest piece because he also needed the immunity from all magical fire as well. One piece would stretch across his collar bones from one shoulder to the other. Other pieces he put in spiraling patters along his legs from his calfs to his thighs and others along his arms that spiraled from the forearms to his shoulders. The last two pieces would wrap around from the bottom of his sternem to each of his sides and across the sternum itself. And one would go all the way around his neck.

Including the three enchantments he planned to work into the ink, before actually activating them, all in all it was a very large project. The three enchantments he had in mind, were the strongest controllable invisibility spell he could find, the strongest unbreakable charm and just for fun, a controllable color changing charm. The invisibility spell would help him hide his runes from detection without holding more of a form change and was also a preemptive strike, in case it resisted his form change abilities in the first place. The unbreakable charm would imprint the tattoos onto his magic, allowing his body to be damaged, while leaving the runes and their abilities unnafected.

It took him all the way up to a month before his birthday to finish all his preparations for his main project. The day he was set to complete his tattoos he woke up and showered, got dressed, made himself breakfast and headed down to his workshop. He grabbed all the notes and magical ink he would need before he sequestered himself in one of the unused rooms of his tower. He created mirrors of ice all around him, so he would be able to see what he was doing to himeslf.

He took a few minutes to center himself before he began the process he had devoloped. He first activated the magical ink he created and slowly summoned it to float all around him, before spelling it into his skin in the designs he had copied perfectly into his mind. It didn't hurt at all, only tickled and sort of vibrated. He spent four hours spelling all the magic based ink into his runic sets before spending another hour enchanting it all with the three spells he had ready. When he was finally ready to activate them, he called out to his magic before flooding the runes. He kept pouring more and more magic in, and the more he put in, the warmer they became. They slowly started to glow red and burn. By the time he couldn't take the pain anymore, the light was bright enough to blind him. He finally released the flow of magic.

Extreme pain. It seemed that everytime Harry tried to change himself or his magic that this would be the outcome. One would think they would get used to it. Nope.

Harry let loose with a bloodcurdling scream and he fell to his knees, back arching tight. From his back ripped forth two gigantic, reptilian wings of midnight blue ice, before they too streched tight. Harry could only scream and watch as his body was rapidly consumed in multi-colored fire entirely. He slowly started rising off the ground, lifting into the air, like some floating, glowing, angel of fire. When Harry finally touched the ceiling still screaming, everything suddenly stopped and he fell thirty feet to the floor, hitting the ground hard and plunging him into unconsiousness.

Hphphphphhphphphphph

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office nervously awaiting a rare piece of magic to complete itself. Eleven years in the making and today, on July thirty-first he would finally have the location of the boy he had been pursuing these last three years. He didn't wait too long, only a couple of hours after waking and getting ready, his favorite transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall came running into the room, a tell tale envelope waving in her hand.

"We got it Albus, the address plain as day thankfully, only… What does this mean?" She placed the envelope directly in front of the old wizard. He pushed his glasses up and peered down at the letter.

To Mr. H. Potter

The largest bedroom at the top of the tower

Lich King Tower

Potter Mountain

Scotland

Albus was flabbergasted, he had never heard of this place before and didn't think the Potter's had any properties left after the last war. But it did explain why they hadn't found the boy.

He was on a mountain, right here in Scotland! Albus sent a patronous message to his potions professor and spy, Severus Snape, asking him to come to his office prepared to leave. Albus and Minerva speculated about the young Mr. Potter while they waited for the potions professor. They didn't get anywhere before he arrived. They quickly told Snape the address and allowed him to speculate as well before Albus called to Fawkes to take them to the location.

The four arrived on and one left from the top of a chilly mountain, staring dumfounded once again. Except this time at the beautiful and magnificent strucure, that rose up before them like a gorgeous, smoking, multi-colored frozen sword, that pierced the heavens. The whole view gave the eerie effect of one being small and insignificant in the presence of such a sight.

After an indeterminate amount of time Albus led his group up to the main gates of the outer walls, stopping just short of the wards that extended only a few feet out past the fortified structure. Albus sent a pulse of magic into the ward directly in front of him, "knocking" on them and letting whoever was home know they were there.

After waiting another fifteen minutes, the great doors finally opened outward, revealing a long path up to the tower. The path was bordered on both sides with identical ice statues, made of the multi colored light and formed into the design of a large regal serpent. Standing inside the doors in the middle of the pathway was Harrys actual snake. Jyn, now normally ten feet long and extremely thick, stared up at them in silence for a moment before she looked back behind her to the top of the tower, before again, looking back to the group assembled.

Albus felt the wards fall and permit them entrance, as the snake slowly started moving away and up the path. With no other instructions forthcoming, he followed the snake, his companions following behind him on either side before he felt the wards rise up behind them all, sealing the entire structure.

They followed the snake into the tower, doors closing behind them and were led down a hallway, straight to the back of the spire. They looked around in awe of the place they were in, almost everything was made of the beatiful, moving colors and of the intricate ice. Even most of the decorations and most of the furnishings were made of it. As they walked on the surprisingly gripping surface, they watched as the colors interacted with their footsteps, changing and rippling outward with every step. They were too amazed to say much.

A few minutes later and they arrived at a set of large intricatelly designed doors that opened into an equally large throne room. The room was lighted on all sides with icy torch brackets burning with cold blue fire. There were two gorgeous chandeliers spaced apart in the center of the room, burning brightly. Towards the back, in the center of the room on a raised platform, sat a large, beautiful and intricate, dark blue throne of ice. Inside of the ice, were thousands of tiny specs of extremely bright light, slowly and randomly moving around the throne.

And seated on top of the top, was an extremely normal looking eleven year old wizard. Well except for the large castle tower or the beautiful throne or the large snake that was slowly shrinking and climbing the boy, wrapping around the top of the throne, as if overlooking these proceedings.

Albus and his group stopped a few feet away.

"Hello, Im Harry, welcome to my home." The boy said in a regal tone reminescent of a pureblooded heir.

Albus as leader, naturally took up the conversation. Plastering on a smile and his trademark "kindly grandpa" look. "Yes, of course you are my boy. Im-"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I know who you are." Said harry with a cold emotionless voice.

"Yes, that's right. Im here-"

"To offer me a place as a student at your school, Hogwarts. Though I do wonder why, exactly, you're here, I know Hogwarts usually sends their acceptence letters by owl?"

Dumbledore, already getting tired of not receiving any answers, not even being able to finish his questions, decided to pull the information he wanted directly out of the boys head.

Harry felt as Dumbledore's probe smashed into his outer defenses of his mindscape. He watched as the mental representaion turned into an astral projection of the man. Harry watched as the man struggled through his icy blizzard toward his mindscape. He pushed his magic into the wind speeding it up and making it colder and harsher. He watched impassively as Albus fell down and rolled a bit before grabbing the ground and righting himself.

At this point Dumbledore fell to his knees in the real world and suddenly, Harry felt another probe smash into his defenses. He watched as the probe turned to the astral form of the greasy haired professor and as the greasy man made his way to the old man. He helped him up, the pair working together to move through the storm. They made it extremely close to the outer walls of his fortress before Harry got sick of their attempt. He quickly summoned a giant moving wall of ice and sent it careening towards the mental probes invading his mind. The wall smashed into the probes with unimaginable force and sent them flying out of his mindscape and into the wizards they came from, sending the wizards physical bodies crashing to the floor.

Upon leaving his mindscape, Harry shot to his feet, inwardly pulsing with magic and sent a good amount into his voice.

"ENOUGH! You dare come in here and attack me, trying to steal MY secrets, in MY home?!" with every syllable Harry spoke the words crashed into the surrounding area, creating large cracks in the ice around the room. "This is my world! Im in control here! I will turn this entire tower to water and send us all roaring off the side of this mountain! Do not tempt me!"

By the time Harry was done, the entire room had large spiderweb like cracks running across every surface and the room looked like it was about to crash in entirely. Harry stood there for a few moments breathing deeply and watching as the terrified teachers slowly gained control of themselves.

After everyone had calmed a bit, Harry, using the castle as an extension of himself, negligently waved his hand, repairing everything to its pristine condition. He quickly decided enough was enough and spoke up, breaking the silence like thin ice.

"Well, now that that unpleasentness is behind us, I find myself famished. Come, we can have lunch and discuss this school of yours."

After receiving so many shocks in a row the group of adults just took this in stride and followed the boy out of his throne room, his familiar taking up the rear. Harry led the way to the large kitchens, twisting and turning as they went. Nobody spoke and when they arrived, Jyn left them for her own meal. Harry started moving about the room with practised ease, pulling ingredients out and preparing a thick but easy stew. Albus already knew of the boys proficiency in the kitchen and so contented himself with watching Harry cook and looking around at all the various details about the room.

When he finished cooking the meal, Harry used his telekinesis to float the pot along with them, as well as some tea, as he led the group to his main dining room. The room itself had a cathedral style ceiling, with huge chandeliers hanging about the room. It had a long table, with room enough for fifty people to be seated comfortably. At the far end of the room was a gigantic clear window of ice that was currently letting in the beautiful afternoon sun, which was reflecting brilliantly all about the room. Caressing and changing the look of every surface it touched.

They seated themselves and Harry conjured everlasting iced bowls, tea cups and silverware that wouldn't melt or affect the temperature of the food. They all finished their meals, quickly complimenting Harry on his cooking abilities. Well Albus and Minerva did anyway. Severus on the other hand, still hadnt said anything, or released the scowl that seemed permenently etched on his face. Minerva was the first to start the conversation, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Mr Potter, what have you been doing since you left your Aunts house? Nobody has heard or seen you since that day."

"Learning, about myself, my magic, and the worlds that surround me. Amassing wealth and experimenting with magic and muggle science. I left my Aunts house and found a small place to hide near london for awhile. I bought this mountain a year ago and began building my spire. Ive been here ever since."

"Could you tell me how you made this place or even just the dinnerware today and how you were able to make it withstand the tempurature? And I must say, that the ice its made from, almost felt warm to the touch."

Harry took a minute to compose his thoughts before replying.

"Well, I first started learning how to manipulate my ice shortly after my transformation. I can conjure it easily and can turn it to water or fog if I wish. Its something ive been working on these last years and ive become very profficient with it. Im able to change its entire structure, making it brittle or dense. I can change its temperature, making it last as long as I want or even permenently. I can't make it truly unbreakable, though I can make it stronger than metal, almost as strong as diamond. It, and I, used to have an extreme weakness to heat and especially fire, but its something I've worked out since then."

After answering her questions Harry turned and watched as his familiar made her way into the room and over to where he was seated, allowing him to scratch her gently on the head and down her spine.

"She's very beautiful, Mr Potter. What kind of snake is she?" asked Albus.

"Thank you sir, she was your typical garter snake. But afterwards, all we know is that she became something more. We've decided on Jyn, the first Icilisk, Queen of Serpents." When Harry finished speaking Jyn rose up regally growing to her current maximum size of thirty feet long and at least a few feet thick. All the watching professors paled dramatically.

"That's quite a name, but why Icilisk?" asked Albus once he drew his courage once more.

"Well, she's highly magical and magically resistent for one but mainly because of her venom."

"She has venom?"

"Yes, she has two different kinds. One seems to be based on her intent and can either paralyze the target or kill them, with some sort of ice magic, that freezes the target from the inside out. The other is a healing venom, similar in effect to a pheonixs healing tears. It will even regrow lost limbs with a large and potent enough dose."

"Extraordinary."

Minerva spoke up next asking another question. "Harry, you said after your transformation, and we all saw what happened that day through your cousins memory, but you look perfectly normal now?"

Harry realised he was still holding on to his old form and let it go, quickly taking on his normal icy appearance. All three of them gasped at what they saw and Severus even leaned away from him, as if disgusted. Harry only laughed at their expressions of surprise.

Albus was the first to ask the question that everyone was thinking. "Mr. Potter what exactly are you?"

"I don't honestly know. I call myself a Lich, but I've never truly died, nor am I undead and I don't have a phylactory so far as I know. The closest thing ive found is a description on water elementalists, but even that does not fit right. Im truly closer to a magical creature than I am a magical human anymore. No, im something new and unique. And considering there are no true Lich Kings, I think ill take the name, as its an apt enough description." said Harry. "Now, Albus, why don't you tell me why you think I should leave my home to come to your school. Tell me what could you possibly offer me that would entice me to want to leave here. And don't try to tell me it's the law, I know I can hire tutors and file with the ministry to take their tests whenever I please."

"You are extremely well informed about the magical world."

"Yes, books are very helpful that way." Harry drawled.

Albus didn't know what to say to that, so he took a minute to gather his thoughts before answering Harry's question. His answer was not what Harry expected. "Friends Mr. Potter. Acquaintences, peers your own age that you could spend time and build relationships with."

"Hmm. That's not what I was expecting you say. I thought you would try and force me to be honest."

Albus' face fell at the mistrust Harry had for him. But the boy was well informed and probably knew he was the one responsible for placing him with the Dursleys. "I wont lie, it was our intention today to find you wherever you were and take you back with us to Hogwarts, in order to give you protection from the enemies, you no doubt realize you now have. But, upon meeting you and your familiar and seeing this enormously beautiful place you've built and the control you have over it, and yourself, I quite think your able to protect yourself here and maybe elswhere. Only time will tell. So Mr Potter, would you like to join us come september?"

"I have a few questions."

"Of course."

"First, will my familiar be allowed to come?"

"Of course, so long as she doesn't harm anyone inside the castle. And as long as she doesn't become a distraction during classes." Harry nodded his assent.

"I'm obviously ahead of my peers in magical education. Will I be allowed to drop classes that I find have no use for?"

"Yes, its allowed, though it's not normally done, and when you take your O.W.L.s, you will have to take all the core subjects and at least pass them, no matter if you drop the course or not. Also I would advise you to wait on dropping classes. Even if you arent learning anything you can still get to know your peers and help them along, that is why you are deciding to come, yes?"

"Yes, that makes sense. I'll wait before making a decision. My last question though. If I decide to come, are you going to try to force your illegally received guardianship on me, or will we be able to work together? I won't come if I can't trust you to allow me to make my own decisions."

"Very well Mr. Potter, the freedom of making your decisions will be yours alone, though I ask that you come to me if you ever want some advice and guidance, or even just someone to talk to."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Very good, ah, I almost forgot, your letter and your ticket to get on the express september the first, here they are."

"Thank you. If you'll follow me I'll show you out."

Harry quickly led them out of his tower and down to the entrance of his outer walls. Before parting ways Albus turned to Harry with a question on his lips.

"Mr Potter, how in Merlins name did you get all the way up here?"

"I climbed of course, took me four days and three nights too. Im never doing that again."

"And how are you planning to get to London then?"

"Im actually really glad you asked that." Harry said with a large smile on his face.

The only answer Harry gave, was to crouch down focusing on his wings. With a large jump and a yell of exultation, Harrys reptilian ice wings burst from his back, beating hard and carrying the boy away towards the top of his tower, while laughing uncontrollably and feeling the rush of complete freedom flowing through him.

Too many times in one day maybe, but the three adults stood watching the boy in flight around his catstle, dumbfounded, with jaws hanging low.

Hphphphphphphphhpp

Harry spent the next month preparing for Hogwarts by re-reading all the books on his school list and practicing a bunch of new magic. He packed everything up in his backpack that he would be taking with him, including some of his projects he would be working on while at school in his free time. He left his spire three days before he was to board the train to school. He and Jyn walked out the main doors taking one last look at their home before waving his hand and sealing all the doors and entrances tight, along with raising the wards to maximum efficiency.

Jyn climbed up Harry, shrinking and melding with him, while he released his wings and took flight. A quick muggle notice-me-not charm, a quick charm to his robes to match the blue of the sky and Harry activated his chameleon abilities, as he started calling them, which luckily included his wings, and he was now resonably safe from detection. They headed to the outskirts of london, landing at his secret warehouse about an hour before nightfall. Harry walked down to his lair in the basement walking through the ice door he left behind like it wasn't even there, and hurredly made his way to the small hidden horde hed left there. He grabbed a good bit of muggle money and a large pile of gold and made his way out and into London proper. He touched down in an alley near the leaky cauldron and pulled back his wings, once again donning his human form.

He made his way to gringotts and exchanged his gold for galleons and put it all in his backback before heading back to the cauldron where he planned to rent a room for the remainder of his stay. Harry woke up the next morning, got ready quickly, pulling on his slacks and a blood red silk dress shirt. He grabbed a black robe and he and jyn made their way down and out the pub to the muggle side, barely avoiding the hero worship that had plagued him the night before, when he announced his name renting a room. The mob mentality of some people.. seriously!

Luckily avoiding being mobbed again, Harry made his way to a muggle department store, buying a bunch of different muggle clothes that he planned to add enchantments too that he had been working on. They would grow with him a bit and clean themselves at least.

After getting his wardrobe he headed to an electronics store where he proceeded to buy a bunch of different small devices and a bunch of different batteries. One of his projects this year was to find a way for muggle electronics to work off of and around magic. He wanted satelite tv in his room at home already and would stop at nothing to get it. At that point he thought he might be going a little mad but figured itd be worth it once he had the tele again.

After finishing his shopping in the muggle world, Harry stopped at a café and had a good lunch before heading into Diagon Alley. He made his way around the alley leisurely, there wasn't too many people about, as most students had already finished their school shopping. He easily got all the required items on his list, including extras like potions ingrediants and bought a few high quaility potions making sets. He was about to head down to get his wand, the last item on his list when he saw what looked to be a magical pawnshop and decided to check it out. They had everything from books to weapons, magical cameras and creatures. They had jewelery and clothes and kids toys. And much, much more. Harry spent a good hour looking around the shop before buying a few things. The first thing he found was an older but nice looking Hebridian Black dragonhide trunk, that was quickly becoming his style. It had two expanded compartments, one of which Harry would use for all his clothes and the other for most of his school supplies. It even had a few expanding drawers, that could hold extra stationary and other odds and ends. The trunk came password protected, with a shrinking charm and a weightless charm.

The second thing Harry bought was a magical tent. He went inside and looked around for a bit. It was two stories with the main floor housing the kitchen dining room living room and a bathroom. The upstairs was straightforward with six identical bedroom suites. It wasn't exactly what he would have wanted for himself, but it would suit his purposes and he could change things around later anyway.

The last thing Harry found, was an awesome black pocketwatch, covered in diamonds and emeralds, forming a picture of an oroboros. The best part about the watch wasn't that it told time or its beauty, but what its secondary function was. It could track anyones location, anywhere around the world, so long as they werent under wards that scrambled tracking magic. It held a dozen people in its memory banks and only needed a drop of blood or piece of hair to attune somebody to the device. Blood worked better, giving an extremely accurate reading, pbut hair would still get you close.

Harry left that store with significantly less gold than he entered with but didn't bat an eye at the ten thousand galleon total when the cashier rang him up. Harry made his way to ollivanders with a couple hours to spare before dinner time.

He entered the shop and rang the bell, waiting patiently for the shopkeeper, who was hiding in a shadowy corner, to show himself. After a minute or two, the man revealed himself, trying and failing to scare him, before going into a monologue about wandlore and what kind of wands his parents had used. After realising he still wasn't getting a reaction out of Harry, he quickly got to work, asking Harry about his wand arm and moving about the shop.

"Im ambidextrious'" replied Harry to the wandmakers query. Which was true nowadays. He had copied plenty of left handed muggles memories and was now, just as proficient with his left, as his right. They spent a good hour going through different wands, watching as the pile of sticks grew larger over time. It wasn't untill the wandmaker went into creep mode, that Harry got any sort of reaction.

"Holly, eleven inches exactly, with a core of a pheonix tail feather. Curious, very curious." said the wand maker. But Harry wasn't listening. The wand in his hand was calling out to him almost singing to him. It told him of how once, it would have been his only wand and a powerful one too. But he had changed, and with it, came the changed loyalties of the wands. It told him of his incompleteness and urged him to finish it. Harry's eyes glazed over, his feet began walking of their own accord, eyes looking at something only he could see. He walked to the the back of the store and entered a workshop, the door opening by itself. Harry walked inside the room and felt his icy magic flare, sealing the door and locking Ollivander out of the room.

The song coming from his wand got louder, and spoke to him of directing his magic. Harry lifted his hand, pulling at something in the room that was calling to him. A white block of cut wood, shot from a corner of the workshop, into his hand. Harry felt his magic warp the beautiful white wood, lengthining and rounding it, smoothing it out and creating an intricate handle, while hollowing itself out. When his magic was done, he called out to Jyn, instinctually knowing what he needed to do. With but a look, he told his familiar how to proceed. Harry held the wand out towards jyn holding each end as his snake changed shape, so that her fangs would fit the hollewed wand perfectly. Jyn emptied venom from her sacks to her fangs, one type of venom in each fang and struck the wand perfectly, filling the hollow insides, with the mixing, dual venom. Once full she retreated and Harry watched as the healing venom sealed the wood like new, sending a shower of silver sparks out the end.

"Aspen, eleven inches exactly, with a core of dual venom from the first known Icilisk." Harry spoke in a voice reminecint of the old wandmakers dialogue.

Both of Harrys wands shot into his hands, activating and rejoicing in their completeness. The aspen wand landed in his right hand and shot of a colomn of icy fog while at the same time the holly wand launched into his left firing a colomn of flame.

Harry listend as the song reached its climax and the fog lifted from his mind. He quickly stashed his wands in the built in wand holsters of his robes, before removing the barrier from the workshop. He started making his way towards the front of the store, Ollivander following behind him. He didn't know what the old man was going on about, but quickly sent a sleeping spell at him, throwing him into unconsiousness and lowering the mans mental shields. Harry quickly went through Ollivanders mind, altering the memory perfectly, so the wandmaker would think he just sold him the holly wand, before feeling faint and passing out for a time. Harry left the wand store in a hurry, lest he be spotted. He made his way to the leaky cauldron for dinner and to spend his last night before school resting and double checking that he had everything he would need.

Hphphphphphphphp

When harry arrived at kings cross he paid the taxi and left the man a nice tip. He grabbed his dragonhide backback and made his way into the station, quickly locating the magical barrier in between platforms nine and ten that was glowing a faint yellow walked steadily past the mob of muggles moving all around him and straight through the wall that was an illusion to everyone exept those without magic.

He stopped for only a second looking at one of the few pieces of muggle technology visible in the wizards world. He had arrived with a quarter of an hour to spare and quickly found an empty compartment, shutting the door and closing all the blinds. He tossed his backback on one of the seats by the window and closed his robe, pulling the hood up. He laid down intent on trying to nap his way there. But soon realised it was all for nought, kids were loud. So about the time the train was departing harry pulled out a book on some advanced charms including some powerful silencing charms and laid back comfortably to pass the time.

His door opened many times but most people upon seeing his dark brooding figure cloaked and hooded turned right around and left without a word. The exceptions to these people were the ones who kept walking in asking if hed seen the great and famous harry potter. Harry just closed his book and stared at the ones untill they too left. He was a good ways into his book when finally something exciting happened. His door opened once again but this time by a small bushy haired girl who was already wearing her hogwarts robes and amazingly enough, everything that came out of her mouth was original.

She hesitated upon seeing his cloaked figure but gathered her courage and pressed on. "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one,"

Harry hadnt seen the toad but decided to help the two who obviously needed it. Harry removed his hood and looked at the two with a grin; they were obviously surprised to see a young boy under the hood. Harry looked to the boy, "Neville, is it? Whats your last name neville?"

Neville figited for a moment before answering. "L-Longbottom"

"And your name miss?" asked harry.

"I'm Hermoine Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you." Said harry. After getting the names of his peers he pulled his holly wand out of his sleeve and prepared to cats a spell. Copying the wand movements harry remembered from his book he softly called out, "Accio Neville Longbottoms toad."

Seconds later' said toad came floating smoothly into the compartment landing in harrys open palm.

Neville, upon seeing his toad rushed past Hermoine nearly shouting, "Trevor!"

Harry handed the boy his famaliar back listening as Jyn said something about never having tried amphibian before. He had already talked to her and told her she couldn't hunt inside the castle or eat anyones pets. She agreed with him but a snake will still be a snake.

"Thank you,-?"Neville asked wondering who his mini-savior was.

Harry planned to tell them but first wanted to get there company for a bit. "Would you too like to come in? Ive brought a few snacks from the muggle world we can all share."

The two of them sat down and harry introduced himself. He had already braced himself for their reactions and predictably neville gasped and his eyes got big but hermoine still took him by surprise.

"Are you really? Ive read all about you of course-"

"How?"

"Im sorry?"

"How did you read all about me? Because if your talking about those childrens books theyre all fiction. And if you mean the books that happened the night the dark lord attacked my home, I was the only survivor, and I was a baby. Besides how likely am I to want to talk about my parents murder?"

Hermoine and Neville both hearing the cold tone in hisvoice quieted down and became uncomfortable. After a moment harry started feeling bad about his outburst and hoped it didn't ruin his chances at making friends with these two. "Im sorry, its just that, ive been dealing with people coming in here all day looking for the great and famous harry potter. I hate it. I mean would either of you two want to be famous because your parents died and left you alone?"

They both shook their heads no, understanding where he was coming from and each resolving themselves to see him as just harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived. After awhile theyre conversation tuurned to other topics. Each one discussing a bit about theyre life before coming to hogwarts. Harry found out neville was a bit shy had some confidence issues being raised by his grandmother and was a bit sheltered because of was a really good person and harry could already tell both these two had some of the strongest magic of those hed seen their ages, so no worries there. Hermooine on the other hand had never really made any friends, only bullies. So she spent her time reading which was one of her favorite things to do.

That lead into a discussion about the different subjects they were interested in which lead to a discussion about the houses of hogwarts. When harry asked which houses they wanted to go into they had both replied Gryffindor. Neville because its where his parents went and hermoine because its where the headmaster albus dumbledore went. Harry had spent a good half hour explaining to them and convincing them that it wasn't a good idea to go into a house because of someone else. You would only be holding your self back. He told them that you should go into the house that best suits you because it would best help you grow into the person you wanted to be. At that point they agreed with harry and would late fate decide there fortunes.

After that they realised they were getting close to hogwarts and harrys two new friends left to go back to their compartment so neville could change into his school robes. Harry put his book away in his backpack and put it on pulling his hood up and waiting for all the other students to get off first so he wouldn't be jostled around so much.

Harry upon leaving the train heard a giants voice at the end of the platform calling for all the first years.

Harry made his way down and followed in the back of his fellow classmates sticking to the shadows. He watched as everyone loaded up into boats preparing to cross the lake. He ended up taking the last boat by himself, watching those in front of him as some among them turned to give him strange looks.

They all watched as hogwarts came into view and most gasped or ooohd and aaahd. Harry just watched impassivles privately thinking it was beautiful but that it had nothing on his own home. They all followed the giant to the main doors where he knocked before the stern visage of the transfiguration professor, minerva mcgonagall made her presence known.

"The first years professor mcgonagall'" said hagrid.

"Thank you hagrid I will take them from here."

The professor led the students into the building and down the main hall, where she turned into a small room off to the side of the great hall and told them about the school, its houses and the point system. She had them wait for awhile and just when harry was about to really start getting bored a bunch of ghosts passed through the walls almost as a precursor for the stern professor to return and lead them into the hall. They follewed their tranfiguration professor down the middle of the hall looking around at the amazing display of magic, especially the bewitched cealing. They stopped in front of an old hat on a stool and waited for it to finish singing a song.

Once complete, the professor started calling from a list of students to be sorted. Harry didn't really care where anyone went but was interested in seeing if his conversation with the two friends he had made would make a difference. Hermoine was called first of the three and harry clapped when she was sorted into Ravenclaw a bright smile on her face. Neville was next and harry and hermoine clapped the loudest when he was sorted into hufflepuff. The boy was so excited he forgot to take off the hat and had to run back to put it on the stool. Even he laughed at himself for that one.

Harry was the last of his friends to be called on and decided to play up the drama when his name was called and the hall broke out in whispers. He left himself cloaked as he walked up to the stool listening to peoples gasps as he came into view. He pulled his hood down and pulled the sorting hat on, looking over the hall of students and their surprised faces. Harry couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, hearing his new friends laugh with him.

"HAHAHAHA You should see your faces! Ahahaa." By the time harry got control of himself he was almost crying. By the time the rest of the hall broke out of its stupor and slightly laughed with the boy at the hilarity of the situation.

Professor mcgonagall at that point decided to interrupt, "Mr Potter if youre quite finished with your prank perhaps we can continue, so that we might eat sometime tonight?"

Harry without losing his grin agreed and turned his attention to the sorting hat. After a quick conversation the hat decided and called out. "SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall was silent as harry made his way down to his new house. As he looked out at the hall of surprised faces yet again he just couldn't help himself and quickly pulled out his wand visibly casting a spell on his throat before taking a deep breath and yelled out, "BOO!"

The entire hall jumped people banged into each other and knocked glasses over some had fallen out of their chairs or screamed out loud. Harry fell to the ground cancelling his spell and laughing uncontrollably and rolling around like he was on fire. It took him a minute to get control of his breathing before standing up and cleaning himself off with a charm. With a thought harry directed his magic at his robes turning them Slytherin green before speaking out to the crowd making his statement with magic and words. "You people, seriously need to ligten up!"

Harry heard a couple of voices from over by the gryffindor table stand up and cheer out "Hear, Hear!" before giving him a standing ovation for a prank well done. Harry sat at his table with a smile on his face and reached for a glass of water waiting for the end of the sorting ceremony.


End file.
